campshapeshiftroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Scarlett O'Shea
Name: Scarlett O'Shea Harper12.png Harper11.jpg Harper10.jpg Harper9.jpg Harper8.png Harper7.jpg Harper6.jpg Harper5.jpg Harper4.jpg Harper3.jpg Harper2.png Harper1.jpg Harper-Gif.gif|GIF Age: 12 1/2 Species: Unicorn, Cat, Dog Human Appearance: Check Pics Animal Appearance: All that is known so far is that Scarlett has white fur. Personality: Scarlett O'Shea is a tomboy. She loves skateboarding and hardly ever wears the latest fashion. Scarlett is hated for what she is, her father even called her a shame on the family. She had anorexia when she was eleven till her best friend Mike snapped her out of it. Scarlett is scared of her own family and used to live at Mike's place. She absolutely adores animals mainly (her shape shift animal). History: Alexander O'Shea met Alyssa Montrose at college. Alexander was studying banking while Alyssa was doing fashion designing. The two fell in love and had an affair and soon started a relationship. A year after they finished college and Alexander proposed to Alyssa at the graduation ceremony. Alyssa said yes and the two moved into an apartment to live together. Ten months after their engagment Alyssa disscovered she was with child and the two got married and moved into the house Alexander's parents left them, a huge mansion. When Alyssa gave birth to Scarlett she died the next day in a car crach. Alexander asked his parents to move into the home to help him raise Scarlett. Scarlett was diffrent from most girls. She was a tomboy and proud of it. Her father said to her when she was four that she was a shame to the family, which Scarlett didn't take well. She punched her father before her first day of school. At school She easily made friends with a kid called Mike who was two days younger then her. When she walked home from school her father told her to leave and Scarlett packed her stuff and walked to Mike's house who's parents allowed Scarlett to live with them. Scarlett and Mike became bestfriends, helped each other through the hard times and told each other their secrets which they couldn't tell anyone else. When Scarlett was 11 1/2 she got anorexia because she was called fat, even though she wasn't. Mike noticed something was a little off with Scarlett and her eating habbits. Mike tried to help Scarlett but when he knew it wasn't working he told his parents who took Scarlett to the hospital. A doctor did a check up on Scarlett who then told Mike's parents she had anorexia. After a year of suffering from this Mike snapped Scarlett out of it. The next day she got a text message demanding her presence at a camp in the Pacific Ocean. At first she thought it was a joke by someone but couldn't track down the number. Three days after the text message came, one of Mike's friends Jason came by to pick Scarlett up. Mike explained everything to Scarlett as quick as he could. Like that she was a shape shifter and he has known for years since he was a satyr. Scarlett didn't believe him but then Mike showed Scarlett his goat legs and Jason came in who then told Scarlett he was also a satyr. Mike finished packing Scarlett's stuff and said his good byes. Jason took Scarlett to the secret ferry in California which then took the two to Camp Shape-Shift. Other Info: *Her theme song is Believe in me by Demi Lovato *All she has from her real parents is her mother's necklace "I'm not your avrage teen, I am a hundred percent extraordanary" - Megan Smith on who I am (talk) 08:12, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- She's way too famous that's Baliee Madison she's in a lot of stuff. Why was she the shame of the family? No shape shifting at all? So she went to camp for nothing? What kind of shape shifter is she? Category:Unprocessed